How could you make a love story out of a Basketball manga?
by KiseFanButLovesKurokocchi
Summary: Kuroko Shirayuki is the younger twin sister of the mysterious sixth man in the Generation of Miracles. She left for America for 5 years, and she reunites to see her older brother. Unconsciously crossing paths with one of members of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta. Read about Shirayuki's various interactions with him. Maybe seeing a blossom of new love? ***JUST POSTED CH.7
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko Shirayuki is the younger twin sister of the mysterious sixth man in the Generation of Miracles. She left for America for 5 years, and she reunites to see her older brother. Unconsciously crossing paths with one of members of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta. Read about Shirayuki's various interactions with him. Maybe seeing a blossom of new love?

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sight of a airplane, roaring through the sky, as Shirayuki got out of the plane. A small smile formed on her lips as she said something with a small whisper.

( English )"Glad to be back in Japan." Shirayuki said as she walked out of the air port.

**Shirayuki's P.O.V.**

-Some area in Tokyo-

* * *

Mobs of people walking around, hearing the clamour of people walking around, talking, and basically having fun. Amidst the crowds of people stood a overly confused girl, she had a face that was red like a tomato, looking as if she is about to burst.

( English )"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" I yelled as I frantically looked around to see where I was. Unlike my older twin brother, being twins, I did not have his unusual calm manner. Maybe I should ask for directions I thought...unfortulantly at that moment, 2 men came my way.

"Hey Girl, are you lost?" Said a ugly man with piercings all over his face.

_Disgusting_, I thought in my head, as I tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Hey nee-chan, you are so cute, how about I take you out, you can spend some time with me if you are lost." Said another man with a creepy smile, as he looked at me head to toe, as if I was his pray. _Sheesh...are all men pigs_? I started to walk away, but suddenly the man with the piercings grabbed my arm.

Squirming a little because he grabbed my arm, I tried to think of many situations in my head, to try to find an escape route. _The most logical situation was to act like a __foreigner_, is what I thought. ( English )"I am so sorry, but I do not understand the Japanese, I have to go now." Tugging my arm away from the creeper as I walked away as fast as I could, without causing any commotion. Unluckily for me though, because the piercings kept hold of my arm.

"A foreigner huh, no wonder you are so sexy, now come with us and let's go have some fun~" he said as he started to pull at my arm harshly, using more force.

Little did they know, Kuroko Shirayuki had dealt with many situations like this before, having the experience of the various creepers, players, thugs, and perverts, trying to hit on her. Learning that she would always get hit on, she learned various self-defense techniques specifically learned for these perverts, and that includes learning karate, judo, and tae kwon do.

Pulling my hand harshly away from the pervert, I got ready to do a roundhouse kick on him, until a man with shining golden hair, stepped in between me and the perverts.

"Hey." The mysterious man said as he glared at the two perverts. "Can you let this girl go? I don't think it is the time right now to be harassing a girl in the middle of the day." As he pointed towards the police men coming towards them.

I was surprised at this man for saving me, confused cause I could have just beat the crap out of these guys, and it was all going to be over.

"SHIT!" The two cowardly men yelled as they ran away, pushing me to the ground, knocking me over.

Feeling the pain on my bottom, I sat there, laying on the ground, about to get up, until the golden haired man extended his hand to me.

"Are you alright?" he said as I took his hand, and he lifted me up.

"I'm fine." I said with a mumble, blushing at this man, as I looked up at my savior.

He was at least a foot taller than me, with blond hair and a smile, that looked like it could be in the front of some ikemen magazine. Looking at him, I blushed a little by his smile. I thought, _he's actually looks pretty cute_. About to open my mouth a little to say my thanks to the good-looking man, all I could hear was "KYYYAAHHHH!" and I turned to see a bunch of girls swarming the man and pushing me aside.

"OMG it's Kise-kun!" the girls squealed as they surrounded this so-called "Kise-kun" "He's sooo hot, can I have a picture, let's go on a date, and MARRY ME!" was heard throughout the crowd, as he gave a front cover supermodel smile, giving his thanks to the squealing fan girls.

_Hmmmm_... I thought as I started to pick up my stuff and walk away. "So his name is Kise huh." was all I said as I left the scene, still trying to find the directions to my house.

**Kise's P.O.V.**

Hearing all these annoying, squealing girls, showing a fake commercial smile, as I tried to get out of the crowd. "Thank you, thank you." I said as I finally made it through the crowd. Looking around, trying to find that mysterious girl, I just saved from those thugs, I looked around to see if I could find a glimpse of orange hair amongst the crowd. To my pity, I couldn't find the mysteriously beautiful girl I saved a while go. "Damn it~ I didn't even get her name." I said as I sneezed. "It's getting cold nowadays...can't get sick now."

"Kise! Damn you! Where did you run off to!?" said my senpai as he kicked me to the ground.

"GAHHHH!" I yelled, as I fell to the ground. "Hidoi Kasamatsu-senpai!" I said while small tears streamed through my eyes.

"Damn you Kise! You just ran off and we had to look for you for like 10 minutes!" Kasamatsu said as he grabbed my collar and started to pull me towards my team mates. "Let's get going!"

"Ehhhhh... Where are we going senpai?" I said, as I finally got the his hand off of my collar, rubbing my neck because of the pain of the sudden violence.

"We're going to go eat at that Monjayaki restaurant we went to last time. They have a special that says if we eat 20 monjayaki the meal is free! So let's get going."

"Hai~" I said, as I started to walk off with my senpai._ I wonder who that mysterious bishoujo is...I wonder if I can ever meet her again,_ was all I thought as a smile start to form on my face, remembering her surprised and blushing face as I save her. "So cute." Was all I could say as a small smile forming on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an update! I wanted to make this fanfic more KuroBas like so I'm changing it a little bit...THX! \( ^ v ^ )/**

**Normal P.O.V.**

-The monjayaki shop-

* * *

There stood the Seirin high school basketball team, waiting in front of the Monjayaki restaurant, waiting impatiently for the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles to appear, when Kuroko suddenly disappeared when he received a phone call. Everyone could hear the loud rumbles and feel the angry aura of Kagami Taiga, angry about the fact that he was starving, and that he had to wait because his teammate disappeared.

A vein bursted from Kagami's forehead, as he yelled, "Where the hell is Kuroko!? What's taking him so long!"

"What are you talking about Kagami? I'm right here." Kuroko said, as he appeared out of nowhere. Startling the hungry tiger.

"Damn it...Kuroko! Why did you suddenly disappear!" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice as he started to turn around, and walked towards the monjayaki shop, finally being able to eat.

"Well, I had to meet somebody." Kuroko said in a calm manner as he moved to the side, showing a figure behind him as he revealed that it was a girl, a pretty one too.

A girl that looked to be about their age, wearing a white, flowy dress shirt, with thin light blue stripes. Wearing that with a light orange cardigan, white watch, pair of gray shorts with a blue belt, white thigh high socks, and a pair of light orange high top converse. She had long orange hair that curled in the end, it reached her back, as it was pulled back with a white ribbon. She had eye catching icy blue eyes, that made as if they were staring into their soul, but to see that her eyes had warmth in it as well.

_Wahhh...she's beautiful... _The members of Seirin basketball team thought, as they continued to stare at the girl, admiring her pale, porcelain-like skin, and her busty figure.

Everyone was awestrucked at this mysterious girl. Everyone wondered at the same time how Kuroko, being a shadow, was able to get pretty girls, When suddenly their demon coach Riko, grabbed Kuroko's arms and did a wrestling move on him.

"Kuroko!" Their demon coach yelled, holding him until he couldn't move. "You were picking up a girl, while we were waiting for you for 20 minutes!" Riko said, as she finally loosened her hold, and Kuroko fell on the ground, moaning from the pain that was inflicted on him.

"I- wasn't picking up girls-" Kuroko said, as he was trying to catch his breath, "I got a call-from my little sister and I had to pick her up-she was lost." Kuroko said, as he finally stood up, pointing at the cute girl.

The mysteriously cute girl smiled, and finally began to reveal her name. "My name is Kuroko Shirayuki, it is a pleasure to meet you all " Shirayuki said as she took a small bow. "I am Tetsu-nii's younger twin sister, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long because of me... I'm sorta new to the country." Shirayuki said with a worried tone in her voice.

_THIS IS KUROKO'S SISTER! SHE'S TOO CUTE TO BE HIS SISTER!? _They thought, as surprise was seen on their faces.

Riko seeing how this girl was so apologetic, she felt bad. "It's okay Shirayuki-chan!" Riko said with a smile. "How about you come join us, the more the merrier!"

A small smile formed on her pink lips, "Thank you for inviting me, but are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to interrupt you all." Shirayuki said, with a worried look to her face.

_She's too cute... _"It's alright..." Everyone said with a smile, as they started to walk into the monjayaki restaurant.

"We can finally eat!" Kagami yelled, as they filed in the restaurant, sitting down and started ordering his monjayaki. "All right, I'll have the squid eggs scrambled eggs octopus with eggs kimchi pork-" Kagami said, as if it was some kind of chant as the flustered waitress tried to write down the menu items and quickly ran off.

A few minutes later, the waitress brought a tray that was piled high with the various monjayaki mixes and toppings. Everyone grabbed their food and started to put the monjayaki on the griddle, stuffing their faces, and having conversations about the winter cup and such, while they ate.

Shirayuki sat there, observing everyone, smiling at what fun they were having, even her brother, who seemed like he was having fun. _This is nice_, she thought. The atmosphere of the restaurant was loud and rowdy as she sat there quietly, pouring the octopus monjayaki on the griddle. Waiting for it to cook, she heard a slam of the sliding door, as five figures came into the room.

-A few minutes earlier-outside of the Monjayaki shop-

* * *

"Ehhhhh! Why do we have to eat here again, I'm tired of Monjayaki! Let's go eat ramen!" Kise whined, as the members of Kaijou basketball team arrived in front of the shop.

"No." said Moriyama as he had a stern look in his face. "I read on the Internet that Monjayaki places are starting to get more popular with girls. So we're going to eat at one today for research purposes!" Moriyama said with a small glint in his eye as he headed towards the restaurant.

"It was a(l)so a coincidence! The(r)e was a(l)so the specia(l) dea(l) about eating twenty monjayaki the mea(l) is f(r)ee!" Hayakawa said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"We're already here, so we might as well eat." Kobori said with a small smile on his face.

"Stop complaining Kise! Damn it Kise, you should have said something before we got here!" Kasamatsu shouted as he punched Kise in the head as Kise shouted in pain, holding his head from the sudden pain he received.

"I got it, I got it, I won't complain!" Kise shouted as he gave in to his upperclassmen's reason.

They opened the sliding door, and walked inside.

"Excuse me, Can I have a table of five?" Said a High schooler with short black hair, as he came inside the crowded restaurant Five tall high schoolers came in, wearing gray uniforms, with a white button down shirt, and black tie. Seirin Basketball team's eyes widened, and so did the 5 high schoolers who have just arrived. "KAIJOU!-SEIRIN!" Yelled both of the teams at the same time, as they looked at each other with surprise.

The waiter came up to Kaijou, and said, "I'm sorry, there is no more room, but if you can get a table of friends to share with you, then we are happy to serve you all." He said, as he eyed Seirin High.

"You can join us." Kuroko said, as he started to grab more chairs, inviting Kaijou in to sit with them.

Everyone started to help out, adjusting to the sudden change of their seating arrangement, as the members all sat down in one huge table.

Kise sat down, and saw something familiar, his eyes widened, as he saw the mysterious girl he met earlier. "Y-you!" Kise said as he pointed towards the orange headed girl.

With Shirayuki's eyes widening, she shouted "WHAT!?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They said in unison, as they pointed at each other.

"Do you know each other?" Kuroko said with a questionable look, as he looked at his younger twin sister and his ex-teammate.

"No I don't!" Shirayuki yelled, with a sudden blush in her face. Looking away at her older brother and the golden-haired boy. _What is he doing here?!_ Shirayuki thought as she sneaked some glances at Kise, noticing that Kise was staring at her.

Kuroko was surprised to see his sister this way, never seeing her blush at anything, but still being able to keep his calm manner, he sighed and thought in his head, _something has bloomed in his little sister's heart._

Kasamatsu noticed this as well in Kise's demeanor. He could see that Kise was trying to avoid eye contact from the cute girl, but fell into his own temptation, and continued to stare at the girl, hiding the small blush in his face. Kasamatsu signed, _this is going to get complicated..._ he thought as he started to pour the monjayaki mix on the griddle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I had to take for my EOCs last week...but I finally have time to update! IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES OR SOMETHING, PLEASE TELL ME! ( I'M A PERFECTIONIST! )**

**Kise's P.O.V.**

-Inside the Monjayaki shop-

* * *

After the Kaijou members arrived, everybody sat together, and started to chat about different things, from girls, to school and of course, sports. Both of the teams sat there, eating their monjayaki, having some conversations with each other, even though they are rivals. Among the two rowdy teams, there were two awkward teenagers. The two were sitting there quietly, making their own special monjayaki, eating there with silence. The two teenagers were Kise Ryouta, and Kuroko Shirayuki.

I, Kise Ryouta, being in the Generation of Miracles, was very well-known. I was also a model, so of course I had naturally pretty face. Being popular with the ladies, I never understood why I was so nervous around Shirayuki, I would sneak some glances at her as I tried to make some friendly conversation with Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Are you able to eat all of that!" I said with surprise as I stared at how much monjayaki Kuroko put on the griddle.

"It's okay..." Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice. "If I don't finish it, Kagami can eat it all." Kuroko said as he glance towards Kagami.

I saw Kagami stuff his mouth with monjayaki, staring at him with disgust I sighed, I turned my head toward the girl I was trying to avoid eye contact at. _Why should I be nervous around this girl? I just met her today, I should just treat her the way I normally treat girls._ I thought, as I flashed my super model smile at Shirayuki. "So, your name is Shirayuki right?"

**Shirayuki's P.O.V.**

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What is he doing here?_ Is what played and replayed through my mind as I tried to ignore the handsome man beside me. _I should just ignore him! That's right! There's no harm in just ignoring him, I don't even know him that well! Just concentrate on the monjayaki! _I thought, as I started to pour the mix on the sizzling griddle.

"Kurokocchi! Are you able to eat all of that!" I turned my head, to hear the boy yell with surprise, as my brother put a large amount of monjayaki mix on the griddle. I giggled at this sight, _Tetsu nii-chan never changes, he always get too much and in the end, he never finishes it. _I smiled at the fact that my older brother still remained the same, until Iheard the handsome boy say,"So, your name is Shirayuki right?"

My smile disappeared, and my pink lips turned into a small frown, as my mind started to go into panic mode. _What!? Why is he talking to me! I'm so nervous! What should I say? _Was what went through my mind. Feeling all confused and flustered, I just sat there in silence, trying to concentrate on the monjayaki in front of me.

"Can you hear me?" is all Kise said, as I turned to look at him, to find that his face was right in front of mine, feeling the blush creep to my cheeks, I turned away again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey what's wrong?" Kise said loudly, with concern all over his face. _What's wrong with her? Or is it me? Did I do something to her?_ Kise was very confused with what he had done. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"It's nothing..." Shirayuki mumbled, being quiet enough, that only Kise could hear the words escape from her mouth.

It was suddenly quiet between the two, except for the noise inside of the monjayaki shop.

Kise still stared at her turned body. _I should try to make some conversation with her! What should I say? _Were the words that were running through his mind, Kise was pondering for a good conversation, Kise noticed something. Kise could see that her ears were pink, and noticed that her ears were starting to turn red, noticing that, he smiled. "Are you blushing because of me?" Kise said, with an overconfident smile on his face, seeing that she was blushing because of him, he started to flirt with her. "You know I haven't seen someone turn red like you before, it almost matches your hair." Kise said as he touched a stray lock of her flowing orange hair, pushing it closer to his lips.

Shirayuki, noticed that her hair was being touched, twitching a little, from his sudden touch, his fingers went through her hair. _I can't look, It's too embarrassing! I can't turn around! _Was all that went through her mind.

Kise smiled with amusement at her reaction, happy that Shirayuki reacted to his sudden movements, he kept pressing on. He leaned closer, until he reached her ear and said in a low voice, "turn around Shirayuki, I want to see your cute face..."

Shirayuki turned ten shades of red, she swiftly turned her head, her ice blue eyes, meeting with his dark golden-yellow eyes.

Shirayuki, backed away immediately, "What are you doing you idiot!" Shirayuki said as she turned her head away from him. _My eyes, they met with Kise's...we were only an inch away from each other..._

"It's nice to finally get a good look of your face Shirayuki-chan." Kise said as he winked at her, surprising Shirayuki. Kise smiled at this girl,_ her reactions are so interesting, I have never met a girl like her before._ "AHHHHHH!" Is all he heard, from the orange headed girl, seeing her flustered from the burning monjayaki that was on the griddle.

"The monjayaki..." Shirayuki said as she started to take the unidentified black object off the griddle. _It is such a waste._

Kise snickered, seeing Shirayuki a little teary eyed from the burnt monjayaki. _So cute, she really is interesting. I want to talk to her more...but not here. _Kise thought, as he looked around to see that they probably can't have a good conversation here if they were surrounded by the basketball members. _Even though this is a popular date spot with teen girls... I'm not going to take the risk. _Kise stood up, and put 2000 yen on the table. "I'm going to go, here is my part for the bill, and Shirayuki's too." Kise took her hand, and pulled her up. Let's go Shirayuki!

"What!? Why am I going with you?" Shirayuki said with a surprised look in her face. "I don't want to go! Tetsu-nii!" Was all Shirayuki said as she took a glance at her brother.

"It's alright Kise, you can take her." Kuroko said this with a straight face. _I know Kise won't hurt her. _"Make sure you come back by ten."

"Onii-chan!" Was all Shirayuki said as Kise dragged her away. "Why aren't you helping me!"

"Thanks Kurokocchi! I owe you one!" Kise said as a smile formed on his face. _I can finally have a real conversation with her. Where should we go? A café? _"Bye guys, see you at practice team, and good luck at beating us at the Winter Cup, Seirin."

"Wai-" Shirayuki shouted, until she was interrupted by the sliding door that suddenly closed.

"DAMN IT KISE!" Moriyama shouted as tears started to run out of his eyes. "HE STOLE ANOTHER GIRL FROM ME!"

Everyone laughed, hearing the sudden outburst from Moriyama, as they kept going on with their own conversations.

_He better not do anything to hurt Shirayuki... _Kuroko thought grimly as he started to move the other half of his monjayaki toward Kagami. "Here Kagami, eat this." Was all he said as Kagami looked at him, annoyed

"KUROKO! EAT YOUR OWN SCRAPS! DAMN IT!" Was all that could be heard inside the monjayaki restaurant, as Kise and Shirayuki walked on the busy street.

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND THX FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC AND THE 3RD CHAPTER! PLEASE KEEP ON READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYAS! My 4th chapter, please read and enjoy, and sorry that it was sooo short this time! If you read this the first time it came out ( fourth chapter ) I changed pretty much the whole thing, since I was unsatisfied with it the first time! Sorry for the people who read it the first time! I change my mind a lot!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

-On the Streets-

* * *

Kise and Shirayuki were walking in the streets of Tokyo, Kise's hand were still intertwined with Shirayuki's. She felt the warmth of his hand reach her finger tips, as well as her face. Kise, not noticing Shirayuki's reactions to his touch, kept walking, with his thoughts preoccupied with finally having a real conversation with the girl. Kise felt a small tug, turning his head, to see that Shirayuki has stopped. Seeing her small, pink lips part, he heard six words escape from her mouth.

"LET GO OF ME, Y-YOU IDIOT!" Shirayuki yelled at him, as Kise finally let go of her hand, to see that she started to walk, and quickened her pace. Shirayuki turned around and gave Kise a small pout, as she sped ahead of him. "Don't follow me either!"

_Hmmm...so you want to play that way! _A sneaky smiled formed on his face. Kise sped up until he was in front of the pouting girl and gave her a smile, not the fake supermodel smile Kise gives to the girls that hit on him, but a real, genuine smile. "Let's go somewhere and have some fun~!" Kise said, as his smile still remained intact on his handsome face.

"No, why would I go anywhere with someone who ignores my wishes and keeps smiling at me like some idiot," Shirayuki said, as she finally stopped in front of the crossroad light, waiting for it to turn green. _Why is it taking so long?_

Finally reaching the crosswalk, he stood next to her. "So I'm an idiot huh, but why do you think I'm acting like an idiot?" Kise said, tilting his head, until his eyes meets Shirayuki's. Flashing her another smile._ Hopefully she'll fall for my charms...  
_

"Because you're an idiot that's why." Shirayuki said with a straight face. The cross light finally turned green, she started to walk ahead, leaving the dumbfounded Kise standing there with surprise and confusion on his face.

Shirayuki, not hearing the man who would continuously pester her, was not by her side. Confused, she turned to see a surprised look on his face. _Is something wrong with Kise? _Shirayuki turned around to stop in the middle of the crosswalk. Waving her hand over his face, to see that there was no reaction.

But suddenly, Kise was laughing, he was seriously laughing, which made Shirayuki very angry.

_What the hell... _Shirayuki was shaking as Kise was still laughing. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU IDIOT! I WAS SERIOUSLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" After yelling at Kise, Shirayuki swiftly turned as she started to walk away. _I'll never care for this idiot ever again!_

_This girl...she is seriously one of the most interesting girls he has ever met. _Kise thought, as he continued to laugh his ass off. Finally finished with his laughing fit, Kise started to walk towards the fuming orange headed girl. _She is totally unfazed by my charms, usually the girls would be all over me by now._ Smiling at the thought that finally a girl has perked his interest.

His life has always been boring, since he pretty much has everything. From his good looks, grades, and being pretty good at sports, life has bore Kise. Basketball sparked his interest, since he finally had rivals to compete with, but a girl who could finally make his life even more interesting was different.

Kise was finally next to her, as he suddenly grabbed Shirayuki hand. Pulling Shirayuki into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he held her tight enough so that she doesn't have room to resist.

"W-wait?! What are you doing?" Shirayuki stuttered as she tried to pull away.

"Sorry..." Kise whispered, as he held Shirayuki even tighter. "I didn't mean to laugh, but you were so cute, acting mad and all." Giving Shirayuki a boyish smile, as he loosened his grip, so he could allow Shirayuki to see his face.

Shirayuki stared at him awkwardly, and of course was blushing at his hold. "Let go of me..." Her face burning up with the warmth of his embrace and the stares of the passersby. _People are staring..but it can't be helped. _"Fine! I forgive you, so let me go." Shirayuki mumbled, as she started to squirm in Kise's arm. "idiot..." was all Shirayuki can say as the blush was still intact on her face._  
_

Kise smiling that she was resisting him, and decided to let her go_. Can't keep teasing her, or she'll be even angrier... But she's so cute I have to tease her! _Was what he thought, until he slowly let her go. _  
_

"Thanks..." Was all Shirayuki said, as she awkwardly turned around and ran. _I'm so embarrassed! What is this warm feeling in my chest. It hurts..._

Kise staring at the running figure, and he started to run as well. _What the hell! _Kise thought, as he continued to run after her. _What is she doing? I apologized, but all she can do is run! _While Kise ran, he saw something unusual. There were an unusual amount of girls around him, whispering and staring, but they were not just staring at Kise, but they were also staring at the beautiful, orange headed girl, that was running away from the handsome boy. Giving her some angry glares, but luckily, Shirayuki was totally oblivious to this fact, and continued to run.

But not oblivious enough to ignore the comments that she heard as she continued to run. "They make such a cute couple, they remind me of when I was young." And another comment just made her blush even harder. "They are having a lovers quarrel, they are acting like a husband and wife already." Were some comments she heard from some housewives. Her thoughts stopped, as she felt a strong pull of her hand, to see that she was once again, pulled into another embrace with the handsome stranger. Shirayuki felt the rapid beating of Kise's heart, as his warmth started to mix with her own body heat, but Shirayuki noticed something. Kise was panting rapidly, and sweating. _He ran after me? But why? Ahhh...no wonder his heartbeat sounds so irregular... _Was all she thought, until she heard him say, "WHY WERE YOU RUNNING YOU IDIOT!" Was all Shirayuki could hear until he stopped yelling at her.

Shirayuki felt as if something inside of her was about to burst, as she said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU ARE SO WEIRD! WHY DO YOU KEEP PESTERING ME!? I JUST MET YOU TODAY, SO WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME! Was all she said when she exploded, her thoughts bursting out of her mind.

Both of them were both quiet after that, panting, tired from their argument, as well from their chase.

Shirayuki was the first to catch her breath, looking overconfident since she won the argument between the two, as she looked up at his tall figure. _What's wrong with me? I don't usually burst like that, but at least I won the argument, and what is this feeling in my heart? _Looking at him again, she noticed something, he was red, and was panting really hard. _Kise is acting really weird! Why is he just standing there, being so quiet...is he sick!? _Shirayuki feeling concern for Kise, she stretched her legs up, until her height was just about around his face and said, "Are you okay?" Not noticing the gentle tone that was portrayed in her voice, moving her arms up, until her hand reached his forehead and she gently moved his bangs away, as her forehead connected with his.

Kise smiled and blushed at her sudden movements. _She got me this time, she won an argument over me, and now she is worried, I just want to hug her again. _Kise trying to hide the blush that appeared on his face, trying to ignore Shirayuki. From her face, body, movements, gentle touch, and even the movements of her lips, could make him go crazy. "I'm fine, let's go have a nice long chat." Kise said, trying to change the subject, as he started to walk away.

"You're staggering!" Shirayuki said, as she ran to his side and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him with determination and said, "I may not look like it, but I am very reliable, so if you need someone, you should lean on me," Was all Shirayuki said as she started to help him towards a bench. "We can talk another time...so for now let's just make sure you aren't dying or anything..." Shirayuki said with a small blush on her face as she sat down.

"Thanks..." Kise mumbled, as he finally sat down, leaning towards her. _Ahhh...it feels nice to have her next to me. _As Kise and Shirayuki sat there on the bench, Kise started to doze off, and he fell asleep with his head resting on her shoulder.

_Kyaaa!? Kise is sleeping on my shoulder! Do I wake him up? This is such an awkward position to sleep in! _Shirayuki turned her head as she tried to get his head off her shoulder. _His face looks so peaceful...maybe I shouldn't wake him up..._ Shirayuki stopped her actions and let Kise rest on her shoulder, as she reached inside her bag and pulled out a white scarf. Gently wrapping it around Kise's neck. "I don't want you to get cold now..." Was all Shirayuki said, as she continued to stare up at the night sky. "This has been one crazy day."

**Kise's P.O.V.**

Kise has slept on Shirayuki's shoulder for about 30 minutes, Kise slept very peacefully. He had dreams of Kaijou High winning the Winter Cup. "We won!" Kise and his teammates yelled as they circled around each other, tears in their eyes. Kise turned to see a figure in his dreams. "We won!" Kise yelled at the figure, as he gave it a hug. "Congratulations!" The figure said, as the figure's face finally got clear, and Kise realizing it was Kuroko Shirayuki. "Why are you here Shirayuki?!" Kise said as he loosened his hug to see her beautiful face, having the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. "Why wouldn't I come to my boyfriend's match?" Shirayuki said with a teasing pout in her face. "WHAT? My girlfriend?!" Kise screamed as he let go of their hold. "Yep! Your girlfriend!" Shirayuki said, while she was giggling as she leaned in for a victory kiss... Then Kise heard a ACHOOO!

I woke up from this wonderous dream, still being groggy and all. I awoke to see the same figure I saw in my dream. Seeing Shirayuki rub her nose a bit, she stood up.

"I'm going to get us something warm to drink, wait here okay." Shirayuki said with a soft smile, as she started to run towards the vending machine.

I sat there in silence, finally realizing what I had done. _What's wrong with me? _I thought back, as I remembered her smiling face, the soft touch when our foreheads connected, and the warmth of her shoulder, as I rested on her. _Why do I feel that I want her in my arms? _I then remembered our warm embrace, as well as the blush on her face, making me laugh. _Ahhh...I think I am in love, is this is what it feels like? Wait!? I can't be in love! I just like her that's all, I just like her! _I thought for awhile..."Ahhhh! So embarrassing! Why did this happen to me! I'm the last person that I would think would like a girl seriously! What is this? A love comedy!?" I yelled, rustling my hair in the process, until I finally calmed down. I felt something warm, as I reached towards my neck to feel a fluffy, white scarf. _When did this get here...is it Shirayuki's? _Was all I thought as I tried to search for her figure throughout the crowd, realizing that it was an epic fail, since there was a bustling crowd in the streets. "I'm so tired..." I mumbled as I felt the fever finally kick in, feeling exhausted. _I need to get home... _Was all I thought until I felt something warm touch my cheek.

I stared up, trying to find where this warmth was coming from, until my dark golden eyes, met with her warm icy blue ones. Seeing that a warm can of coffee touched my cheek. "I'm back." Was all I heard, when I received a smile from her beautiful face.

"Warm coffee or tea? I wasn't sure which one you wanted so I got both." Shirayuki said, as she sat down next to me.

"Coffee please..." Was all I said as Shirayuki handed me the coffee.

"I wanted tea anyway!" Shirayuki said, with a small smile on her face as she put the can of tea on her soft face, Shirayuki was smiling at the warmth of the can of tea. "So warm!" She squealed as she opened the can and took a small sip.

Then, there was silence as they both sat on the bench, staring at the sky until I spoke. "Why are you so caring and nice to me now, but earlier you were so angry at me? Was all I said as I took another sip of coffee. I turned my head, noticing that she was staring at me.

Silence for a while, until she softly spoke, "I was of course mad at you, you basically kidnapped me, hugged me in public, and I had to follow you everywhere without knowing where I was going...just so you know, I just came back from America." She said with a small frown. "It's scary not to know where you are going, and with a complete stranger too!" Shirayuki said, with a small pout at me. "I know you're not a weirdo now...so I want to start anew, y'know... Be friends."

_America? She came back from America? I never heard Kurokocchi mention her..._ "Sorry, that was my fault." I said while looking a bit apologetic. "I was just wanted to know about the girl who caught my interest." I looked up at her, "Just curious..."

Shirayuki blushing at my comment, and looked away. "Hmph...you should be sorry!"

Smiling at the fact that she was acting all shy, I continued to talk. "I'm not some stranger now right?" Smiling a little, happy at the fact that I was flirting with her, even though I barely had enough energy left, since I was sick.

"You're not a stranger, just a strange acquaintance." She said while giving me a sly smile. "Just some idiot, who got sick, and I have to take care of!" She said, while she stood up and aimed the can towards the trash can in front of them, aimed and threw. As it went in the trash can perfectly. "I got it!" Shirayuki said, as she turned around and put her hands up towards me, waiting for me to high-five her back.

"Yay..." I said, as our hands collided, feeling tired, but couldn't resist the look on her face as she waited for me with excitement.

"It's getting late...so..." Shirayuki said as she pulled me up, my body lost balance by the sudden pull, and collided with hers, feeling dizzy from our collision and touch. "I'm taking you home!" Shirayuki said, as a soft smile and red tint showed on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I PASSED ALL OF MY EOC'S! WOOHOO! Because of this epic occasion, I'll be posting a new chapter! Hope you like it. Please review and comment if you notice any grammar mistakes. THX

**Kise's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean you'll be taking me home!?" I said with surprise, as I stumbled a bit and let go of our hold. _I thought I would be taking the railway home by myself!?_

"You are sick! Why wouldn't I take you home? What if you pass out on the street?" Shirayuki said knowingly, as she put her arm around my waist. "You should just rely on me! I know we don't really know each other as well...but that doesn't mean I can't help you!" She said with a brilliant smile on her face. I, Kise Ryouta, seeing this, was blushing; which made my cold even worse.

I followed Shirayuki's wishes, as I let her walk me to the railway station. I could see the stares and whispers coming from the people around us. The women were staring at me, the fan girls saying things like, "Isn't that Kise-kun!? He's so cool! Let's ask for a picture!" And some other fan girls were of course focused on me, but they were also staring at the bishoujo who had her arm around my waist, saying some comments such as, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT B*TCH!? Why is she with Kise-kun!? She doesn't deserve him, she is probably using him! SHE THINKS SHE'S ALL THAT, JUST BECAUSE KISE-KUN IS BEING NICE TO HER!" I was about to say something, but Shirayuki stopped me.

"It's alright Kise, Shirayuki said with sudden pause, I know that since you are sorta...well, very handsome, that you gather a lot of attention. It doesn't bother me..." She said with a small smile. _But why do I feel so angry that the girls are staring at Kise-kun? _

I was surprised at the look in her face, she may have looked like she was smiling, but her eyes were filled with sadness, as if she experienced this before. Seeing her beautiful face with sadness, I couldn't help but be angry! I turned my head to hear that these girls were still saying all of this shit about Shirayuki! _What the hell!? I know I'm a model, but that doesn't mean that my fans can do this to someone that's important to me.._. I then suddenly stopped, and pulled her arm off of my waist.

"What are you doing Kise!? You can fall at any minute!" Shirayuki said with surprise and concern in her face, as she tried to put her arm around my waist again. I had another idea though, swiftly, I took my arms and I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist, I could hear a small shriek coming out of her mouth.

"L-let go...Kise-kun" Shirayuki said, as she tried to push my arms away. "People are watching...please let go..." Shirayuki said with a sad smile.

_I saw that she was upset, and looked like she was going to cry...but why? Why does this beautiful girl look so heart-broken? _I looked at the angry glares of the girls around me. Seeing that how these girls were looking at her, I started to yell.

"ANYBODY WHO MAKES MY GIRL CRY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" I yelled, as I glared angrily at the girls, I took her trembling hand and started to walk away. Feeling a little light-headed, we continued to walk towards the station.

**Shirayuki's P.O.V.**

-In the Railway Station-

* * *

_What just happened? I'm Kise's girl?_ Is what I thought as we were both walking in the railway station. _Girls have treated me like this before...and I'm used to it...but Kise is only person who has defended me, well except for Tetsu-nii.  
_

I looked at the tall figure in front of me, walking as fast as he can to get me away from that horrible atmosphere. _His back is so big... _I thought, as we kept walking. When suddenly Kise collapsed!

"KISE!?" I said with surprise as I caught him in my arms. Feeling his body weight on me, I fell to the ground holding Kise in my arms.

"I'm okay..." Kise said in a low mumble, giving me a weak smile as he started to get up, but then again, fell into my arms.

"You idiot! How is that okay!?..." I said with a small smile on my face. _He really is just a big idiot...wasting the rest of his energy on yelling at those girls..._"I can take care of myself you know_._" I said as I flexed my arm and pulled up my sleeve. "Look at these biceps!" I said with a playful smile on my face. "I'm really strong y'know, I'm not your usual girl."

Kise seeing my sudden actions, started to laugh. "Shirayuki...you are amazing sometimes."

Seeing his smile, I felt my face starting to heat up. _What the hell you idiot... _I tried to hide my blushing face. _What's wrong with me today? _I then stood up and pulled Kise up, hand in hand, we started to walk towards the railway. "Let's go! It's getting late! I said flustered, as I swiped my student railway pass on the machine, and grabbed Kise's pass and swiped it as well.

"Which stop is by your house Kise?" I said, as I looked towards the Railway stop sign.

"It's number 25..." Kise said with a low mumble. "My address is -." (Sorry Kise fangirls! Can't have you stalking Kise!)

Seeing that Kise was acting even sicker, I put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature again. "You're burning up!" I said with surprise as he started to lean into my shoulder.

_I felt guilty because it was my fault he was getting sicker, so it was my responsibility to get Kise home safely! _"C'mon, let's go!" I said, as I pulled his hand to go through the crowd of people.

**Normal P.O.V.**

-Inside the Railway-

* * *

Shirayuki and Kise were able to get seats in the crowded railway. Shirayuki put Kise in his seat first, and sat down next to him.

Shirayuki got out her white flip phone, and started researching on how long the stop would be. _15 minutes huh..._ Shirayuki then put the top of her phone over her lips. _It's not going to be that long... _Shirayuki then felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder, she took a small peak at what it was, to see that Kise was laying on her shoulder. _I can't wake him up... _Looking at his sleeping face, Shirayuki couldn't help but smile. _It's so cute._

Then there was quiet in the railway, Shirayuki was silently sitting there, reading a book, and Kise was sleeping on Shirayuki's shoulder. Not knowingly, Shirayuki didn't notice the stares of the people around her.

The people inside the railway car couldn't help but stare at the couple. There were mostly middle, high school, and college students inside the railway car, but there were also some businessmen and women in the railway car as well. Seeing that they were a picture perfect couple, the other passengers assumed that they were a couple.

Eyeing the two and whispering things like, "Wahhhh...they look so good together." Said a pair of middle school girls.

"Young love! That doesn't happen very often, youth these days." Said some older businessmen.

A bell rang, as the conductor said, "The 25th stop at -."

Shirayuki noticing that this was their stop, she closed her book and put it back in her bag. Shirayuki stood up, and she gently tried to wake Kise up from his slumber.

"Kise...Kise wake up, it's time to get up." Shirayuki said, as she gently nudged him to wake up.

Kise slowly started to wake up, opening his dark golden eyes, to see Shirayuki hovering over him. Kise, smiled at the fact that she was the first thing he saw when he first woke up. "Happy to see me Shirayuki?" Kise said playfully as he grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him.

Then what was heard was a "KYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" In the railway car, as the middle/high school/college girls were squealing, and the men in the railway car was either glaring at Kise or blushing at the cute expression on Shirayuki's face.

Shirayuki surprised at Kise's sudden actions, pulled her arm away and smacked him in the head with her bag. "BAKA!" Shirayuki yelled, her face red as a tomato, as she walked out of the railway car, leaving Kise behind.

Kise then stood up, feeling amused, and walked as quickly as he can to match his pace to hers, until he finally stood in front of Shirayuki. "Is that how you treat an injured person?" Kise said, pretending to be hurt. _Hopefully Shirayuki would treat me better if I acted hurt and sick._

Shirayuki stopped walking, and turned to Kise. "It hurts even more!?" Shirayuki said with concern as she patted the top of his head. "I'm sorry..." Shirayuki said as she stood there fumbling her fingers. "I just don't like all of this attention that's all...but you know it's all your fault!" Shirayuki yelled at Kise with a slight blush in her face.

Kise felt guilty that she was treating him so well, but he wanted to tease Shirayuki some more. "It's okay, I'll forgive you if you keep petting my head!" Kise said with a playful expression. "I feel better if you keep patting my head, you're most likely my antidote Shirayuki." Kise said with a seductive tone, as he whispered this in Shirayuki's ear.

Shirayuki blushed at his sudden words, but couldn't help but obey Kise. "Fine..." Shirayuki said as she continued to pat his head.

Kise and Shirayuki was standing in front on the train station, Shirayuki checked her phone and it was 9:00 p.m. Shirayuki noticing the time, and asked Kise which way was his house. Kise telling her it was only about a 10 minute walk, they started to walk toward the direction of Kise's house. Shirayuki made sure that she kept some distance away from Kise. _Better keep some distance...I can't really tell what's on his mind..._

_I don't even know Kise that well... _Was what Shirayuki thought as they walked quietly in the night. _I really don't know much about Kise at all, well except for his name, and that he knows onii-chan... _Shirayuki noticed this fact, and turned to Kise. "Kise-kun...tell me more about yourself."

"Why?" Kise said with a small smile on his face. "Are you interested in me? Just to tell you...I'm single."

"NOOO!" Shirayuki said, as she turned her face away from Kise. "I'm just curious...we've been hanging out and all, but I don't know anything about you...that's all!" Shirayuki mumbled, as she looked at Kise with a blushing face.

_This is too cute..."_Well, how should I start. Wait!? I know nothing about you either! It's not fair that you know stuff about me, but I don't know anything about you!" Kise said with a pout on his face. "This isn't very fair!"

Shirayuki laughed at Kise's pouting face. "All right! How about we take turns asking each other questions...fair?" Shirayuki said as she turned to Kise, tilting her head, making Kise blush.

_What the hell...Why is it that everything she does just push my buttons... _"Fine! I accept the rules!" Kise said triumphantly as he glanced towards Shirayuki.

"Okay...I'll start then...how about your basic information, y'know name, birthday, hobbies, that kind of stuff." Shirayuki said as she looked at Kise with curiosity in her icy blue eyes.

"Alright, umm...my full name is Kise Ryouta, my birthday is June 18th, I'm 16, I'm 189 cm tall, My family consist of my mom, dad, me, and my little sister and my two older sisters, I go to Kaijou High, I play basketball and model in my spare time, and my position is small forward." Kise said, as Shirayuki giggled at his proud actions. "Okay, my question is the same for you!"

Shirayuki thought for a while, and said, "Hmmm...my name is Kuroko Shirayuki, my birthday is January 31st, I'm 16, I'm 165 cm tall, In my family there are my mother, father, me, and Tetsu-nii, I haven't decided which school to go to since I just got back..., I also play basketball and I usually help others in my spare time, and I am a point guard!" Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Wow! You're a little bit shorter than Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he patted Shirayuki's head. "What the hell! I'm getting there!" Shirayuki yelled as she swatted Kise's hand away. Shirayuki turned to Kise and said, "I'm surprised you're a model though...no wonder those girls were sending their hate waves at me." Shirayuki said with a sigh.

"Well, my mom is the president of a model agency, since my two older sisters got into modeling, one of them forced me to model, but I later enjoyed it ..." Kise explained to Shirayuki. "But why are you sighing Shirayuki! You should be happy that you are hanging out with me!" Kise said all flustered. "I guess..." Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"But what do you mean you like helping others?" Kise asked Shirayuki. "Do you volunteer of something?" Kise looked questionably at Shirayuki.

"Ahh...I guess I didn't explain that too well." Shirayuki said with a sheepish smile. "What I mean is that I enjoy helping people, it's sort of like volunteering I guess...in America I taught some kids how to play basketball! I was their coach! Or I would help people out in their shops! It's really fun to meet new people! Shirayuki tried to explain to Kise, but wasn't really doing a good job explaining.

"Well I guess when you choose a high school you'll be in the helpers club or something...but are you going to join basketball though?" Kise asked, smiling at her flustered face as she tried to explain the good points in her activities.

"Huh? Hmm...maybe...I still haven't decided what school to go to so it depends." Shirayuki said as she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Okay next question..."Shirayuki said as she started to think about her next question. "Why do you sometimes address people with -cchi in the end? You use that for Tetsu-nii, but you don't address me that way..." Shirayuki said questionably at Kise "What's up with that?"

"Well, I dunno...I started addressing people who I acknowledge with -cchi, it's just a respectfully thing to do I guess?" Kise said as he continued to walk.

"Hmmm...you address that to Tetsu-nii but why don't you put -cchi in my name too? I guess you don't acknowledge me then..." Shirayuki said a little quietly

Kise then turned towards Shirayuki, seeing a tiny pout on her face. "I don't usually use it for girls unless you're a manager or my girlfriend...but I might make an exception just for you, unless you want to become a manager for the team or my girlfriend ." Kise said as he left the dumbfounded Shirayuki, with a flustered look on her face.

"Y-YOU...YOU'RE REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! YOU BAKA!" Shirayuki yelled, as she ran to Kise and started to pull his cheeks. "You really know how to make a girl angry don't you!" Shirayuki growled as her face grew redder and redder.

"OWWW! Kise yelled as Shirayuki finally let go of his cheeks with a satisfied look in her face. "Hidoi Shirayuki! Is that how you treat a sick person!" Kise said as he rubbed his cheeks. _Shirayuki can be scary at times._

"Hmph! You deserved it though! A taste of your own medicine!" Shirayuki said triumphantly as if she won yet another match. "2 wins for me and none for you Kise!"

"Fine, you win this time but you know the saying, you might have won the battle but not the war..." Kise said arrogantly as he walked ahead of her.

"What do you mean by battle and war? I'm pretty sure I can beat you at all of them!" Shirayuki said with a confident smile. "But not today though, you're sick so the matches today don't count!" Shirayuki said as she skipped ahead of Kise. Shirayuki looked up at the sky.

"Hey! It's starting to snow Kise-kun! Look!" Shirayuki said with excitement, as she started to stretch out her arms to let the snowflakes fall into the palm of her hand.

Kise smiling at her sudden actions. _She's the first girl that I have ever met that cares for me, and at the same time would battle me...seriously, she's really an amazing girl...I'm happy that I fallen for a girl this amazing as Shirayuki... not like those girls who would date me just because I'm good-looking and a model. _Kise then remembered his ex-girlfriend he dated during middle school, the one that got stolen from Haizaki. _Damn it! Remembering that girl and Haizaki pisses me off! _Kise thought, fuming at his old middle school memories, but then Kise sighed. _It doesn't matter anymore...that girl kept bugging me and forced me to go out with her, but she was honestly pretty annoying. _Kise then remembered that girl. _Ugh...she was too prideful and only talked about herself...she probably wanted the status that said "I'm going out with a model." _Kise sighed at the old memories of his middle school days, and looked up to see Shirayuki, with an adorable smile on her face, acting like a child that just saw snow for the first time in her life.

"Kise...Isn't it pretty?" Shirayuki said with a smile that made Kise blush ten different shades of red. _Even though her personality can sometimes be cold like the icy blue color in her eyes...her smile and warm personality can warm up my heart. _

"Kise what's wrong?" Shirayuki said with concern, as she ran towards Kise. Shirayuki then looked at Kise's face. "You're really red! Is the snow making you even sicker!?" Shirayuki then took Kise's hands and intertwined them together with her fingers. "Your hands are freezing!" Shirayuki exclaimed, but then was quiet as they stood there in the snow, as Shirayuki kept holding Kise's hand.

"What are you doing Shirayuki?" Kise said quietly, as they continued to hold hands.

"I'm giving you my body heat!" Shirayuki said as she started to rub her hands on Kise's. "The best way to warm someone up is to share body heat right?" Shirayuki said with an innocent look in her eyes, making Kise blush. "See you're getting warmer!" _You're the one making me warmer Shirayuki... _Kise thought, as Shirayuki finally let go of his hand.

"Sorry Kise-kun..." Shirayuki said apologetically as she bowed her head a little.

"Why are you sorry?" Kise said as he looked away at her a little. _This is too cute! Shirayuki's like a little puppy! Man I wanna take her home!"_

"Well...you probably got even sicker because you stayed out in the snow too long right? I was probably playing around too much to notice that you were getting colder...I haven't seen snow in a long time so I probably gotten carried away." Shirayuki said meekly , with an apologetic look in her eyes. "It's weird...I just have a weird feeling in my chest every time I'm with you Kise...it's so fun to hang out with you, but when those girls were staring at you Kise-kun and when those girls would ask you for an autograph and picture...I know I don't have a right to act like this...but I feel very upset." Shirayuki then turned to face Kise. "Why do I feel this way? This feeling is so foreign..."

Kise looked at Shirayuki with surprise at her recent confession. _Ehhhhhh!? What is this? A confession!? Does that mean our feelings are mutual? _Kise glanced at Shirayuki again, to see that there was no sign of blushing in her face, she looked the same as Kurokocchi would, a straight face. Seeing this Kise couldn't help out but give a loud sigh.

"What's wrong Kise-kun?" Shirayuki said, but Kise was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear what she was saying.

_She must know that I am flirting with her, when she blushes at those times...but is Shirayuki really dense?_ Kise looked at Shirayuki again. _Yup...she looks like she could be dense...does denseness run in the Kuroko family? _Kise remembered the times Momoi would hang around Kurokocchi and would shower him with love, but to have him bat an eyelash and not notice Momoi's obvious feelings. _I now know how you feel Momoi...I wish you luck! _Kise looked at Shirayuki, expecting her to continue her sudden confession. "Shirayuki...you know that feeling is-"

"I probably see Kise as..."Shirayuki said, making Kise stop his statement. _What does she see me as a lover? Boyfriend? _Kise thought, as he looked at her with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"As an important friend!" Shirayuki said with a smile, as if she just had an "A-HA!" moment.

"What!?" Kise yelled, as he looked at her with surprise and disappointment.

"I couldn't feel happy when those girls were trying to take away my new friend...it must be like when you get a new toy and you don't want to share it...I do want to be Kise's friend though-"Shirayuki said, with an idiotic smile on her face that made Kise want to hit her and hug her.

"NO! THAT'S WRONG! ARE YOU AN IDIOT! Y-YOU...THIS IS NOT FRIENDSHIP IT'S-" Kise suddenly stopped, and sighed a loud sigh as he crouched on the floor with disappointment. Giving out a forced laugh, "...Hahahahaha..."

"Huh!? What's wrong Kise?" Shirayuki said with surprise and confusion in her face.

_It's probably my fault though...when I was hitting on her, she probably thought it was normal for me to do that, seeing it was something I just do...and compliments don't seem to work either..." _Kise then stood up and pointed at Shirayuki, "Let's have a bet Shirayuki..."

"A bet? This is so sudden...why do you want to have a b-" Shirayuki was then cut off when Kise started to finish his statement.

"You say that you can beat me in any battle and war right?" Kise said.

"Of course I can!? Why couldn't I?" Shirayuki said confidently, making Kise give a sly smile.

"Well, the bet is that if I can make you realize your true feelings, I'll be the winner...what do you think?" Kise said as he looked at her expectantly. _I'll be the winner alright..._

Shirayuki looked up at Kise with confusion,"...what does that mean?"

Kise then gave Shirayuki another of his genuine smiles that he doesn't usually give out for free. "If I win...it should be when I place a left-hand ring on your finger."

Shirayuki still looked at Kise with utter confusion. "I still don't get what you just said Kise-kun, but I'll accept your bet, I can't say no to a challenge!" Shirayuki said with confidence.

"Well, well, you'll find out sooner of later..." _You may have won the battle of me falling for you, but you haven't won the war Shirayuki._ Kise said as he continued to walk, but then Kise suddenly stopped.

Kise looked up to see that they have arrived at his house. Kise was sorta disappointed that his fun day has ended. "Well I'm here at my house Shirayuki..."

-In front of Kise's House-

* * *

Shirayuki looked surprised. _We're here already... _"Alright...Good night Kise." Shirayuki said with a small smile on her face.

"Ehhh...do I see a little sadness in your eyes Shirayuki, do you want to stay over?" Kise said jokingly, as he started to tease her. _I don't want you to leave either..._

"EHHH!? W-what are you saying Kise!" Shirayuki said as she once again started to blush by his words. _Keep a straight face Shirayuki! Think like Tetsu-nii! Cool as a cucumber! _Shirayuki then coughed, to calm herself down and said, "Goodnight Kise-kun...hopefully we will see each other again.' Shirayuki then bowed and started to walk away, until she felt something warm grasp her hand. Shirayuki turned with surprise to see that it was Kise. "What are you doing...let go."

"Going back to that game we played before...I still have one more question left, what's your phone number?" Kise said as he gave her a smile that made her heart-throb. _This feeling...just disappear! _Shirayuki thought as she stared into Kise's eyes."It's not fair that you get more questions than me..." Kise said as he continued to have a grip of her hand.

"Fine...do you have a piece of paper?" Shirayuki said questionably as Kise's hand was still holding on to hers.

"I'll just memorize it, just tell me you number." Kise said as he gave Shirayuki a warm smile.

Shirayuki couldn't handle to sudden wave of emotions, filling through every corner of her body. _Really...what's wrong with me. _"Well my number is 090-15XO-XXOO...did you memorize it already..." Shirayuki said as she looked up at Kise.

"090-15... okay I got it, thanks I'll call you!" Kise said with a smile. _Yes! I got Shirayuki's number! _"See you some-" Kise was saying until the door to Kise's house opened.

"Oh my...Ryouta, did you just get back home?" Said a tall woman with long, wavy blonde hair, tied into a side pony-tail, wearing a simple blouse, and a long white, lacy skirt. She was standing at the front door with a smile on her face. There was also a little girl who was hiding behind the woman's skirt.

Kise looked very startled, but then smiled widely at the woman, "Yeah okaasan, I just got back, but I am feeling a bit sick." Kise then waved happily at the little girl behind the woman. "I'm home Mirai-chan!"

Then this so-called Mirai-chan waved back as well. "Welcome back Ryouta-nii!" With a smile that could rival Kise's.

_Okaasan? Wow...that's Kise's mother...she looks very beautiful, _Shirayuki thought as she bowed at the woman.

"Well who's this very pretty girl you brought you back?" Kise's mother said as she walked towards the gate that separated her and Shirayuki. She then looked at Kise with a playful grin. "Is she your girlfriend? I met some of your girlfriends before, but this one seems to be very special..." _Hmm...she's so cute! Kise nabbed a good one! Hopefully she will someday be my daughter-in-law!_ She thought as she smiled at Shirayuki, while Kise had a shocked look in his face. "Okaasan!? What are you doing!"

Shirayuki then laughed at Kise's reactions, and then turned towards Kise's mother, "My name is Kuroko Shirayuki ummm...Kise-san?"

Kise's mother then laughed, "No, just call me Kasumi! You don't have to be so formal! You might be part of the family someday after all!"

Kise heard this comment from his mother, making him blush, resulting Kise to not look into Shirayuki's eyes in a while. Shirayuki was in utter confusion to why Kise's mother would say that since they were just friends.

The little girl who was behind Kasumi's skirt, ran towards Shirayuki, showing herself. She looked to be 8 years old, wearing a light blue ruffled shirt, and a pair of white shorts, wearing her long blonde, curled hair into twin tails, she smiled at Shirayuki and said, "My name is Kise Mirai! You're the prettiest onee-chan I have ever seen!"

Shirayuki then crouched in front of Mirai and smiled. "Thank you Mirai-chan! You're cute as well!" The compliment made Mirai blush, she then walked to her brother and whispered, "I like your girlfriend Ryouta! She's really a pretty and nice onee-chan!" She whispered, as she ran back to her mother's side.

_Shirayuki-chan already fits in the family! These two are so cute! Ryouta, you better treat her well because I love her already! I just need a plan to get these two moving along..." _Kasumi thought, as a devious smile showed on her face. Kise noticing this smile, shivered, he could feel that his mother would do something. Shirayuki though, was oblivious to this fact.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight Shirayuki-chan? Oh, can I call you Yuki-chan? Shirayuki can be a mouthful at times..." Kasumi-san said as she opened the gate, and led Shirayuki inside.

"Eat with us Yuki-nee! I want to talk with you more!" Mirai said as she held on to Shirayuki's arm.

"My family sometimes calls me Yuki, so it's alright...but I'm not too sure about dinner though, can I call my family first?" Shirayuki said with a polite smile on her face.

"Go ahead Yuki-chan! Take as much time as you need!" Kasumi said as she led Shirayuki inside of the house.

"Oh! Wait a moment!" Shirayuki said as she ran back to Kise, and grabbed his arm. "I still remember that you're sick, so I still have to take care of you! This is your house so you have to lead the way!" Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"I know..." Kise said as he led Shirayuki inside. _I thought everybody forgotten that I was sick...but she remembered... _Kise thought as he glanced at the girl, that was holding his arm. _Hopefully she can handle my family...but let the war begin..._

**WHAT! Dinner with the Kise's family already!? Can you handle it Shirayuki!? You may have won the battle to Kise's heart Shirayuki, but you haven't won the love war! Kise's being more assertive since he found out his true feelings! FIGHTING! *I added that Kise had 2 older sisters and a younger!***

**It took me awhile to write this one...SORRY THAT IT WAS SO MUCH! I usually don't plan anything out, so the material is coming out as I write! Thanks to the people reading! Comment and Review if there was any mistakes! I always get a little loopy when I type a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shirayuki's P.O.V.**

-Inside the Kise Household-

* * *

Shirayuki was inside Kise's house, talking on her flip phone with Kuroko to discuss with him about her tardiness and dinner plans, while Kise was with his family.

"Tetsu-nii, I'm at Kise's house right now...and I was wondering if I could stay for dinner-" Shirayuki then paused, to hear what her brother was going to say.

"Alright, you can eat dinner, but make sure you get back home safely okay...get Kise to walk you home if you can, or call a taxi." Tetsu-nii said, as I smiled widely, happy that I could stay over and eat.

"Really!? Thank you Tetsu-nii! But sorry that I can't eat dinner with you, even though its been so long..." I said with concern, as I continued to worry about what Tetsu would eat since his best cooking skill is boiling an egg.

"It's alright...mom can make me something, but you have to make it up to me later though Shirayuki, I want to see how much you honed your cooking skills." Tetsu-nii said in a happy tone, making me smile.

"You got it Tetsu-nii! I'll make you a feast, or one that fits your small appetite! I said, with a happy smile, proud that Tetsu-nii acknowledges my cooking skills. "Well eat dinner okay, and try not to overwork yourself...bye Tetsu-nii!" I said, while waiting for Tetsu to say his goodbyes as well.

"Bye Shirayuki, come home safely." Tetsu-nii said as I heard the click at the other end of my call, indicating that he hung up.

I then closed my phone and started to walk to where the Kise family was, to see that I arrived in the living room, Kise was playing with Mirai-chan and Kasumi-san was sitting on the couch, drinking some tea.

"I called my brother, and he said that I could stay over for dinner!" I said with a smile, as Mirai-chan stood up quickly and suddenly went up to hug me.

"Yay! Yuki-nee can now stay over and eat, and we can play games, read some manga and watch some dramas!" Mirai said excitedly, as I could see sparkles come out of her eyes.

I then crouched to the floor, and patted Mirai's head, "Yeah, it'll be so fun to play with you Mirai-chan!" I was excited since it was like I had my own little sister, I was so happy with this fact, that I didn't notice Kise was standing in front of me.

"You're staying over for dinner?" Kise said, while giving me a wide smile.

I then stood up, looking up at him, and I gave him a small smile. "Yeah...please take good care of me then."

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

Ryouta and Yuki then sat down and talked for a while, but they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes staring at them.

I was whispering to my younger daughter, "Mirai...they look like a cute couple right?" I said, while giving my daughter a sly smile.

"Yes okaasan...Ryouta-nii seems to really like Yuki-nee..but they don't really seem like a couple though..." Mirai whispered, while she continued to observe the two.

"What do you mean Mirai!?" I whispered, surprised that my daughter has an amazing skills at observing couples and things about love. I _wonder if I should shorten our mother-daughter drama watching._

Mirai looked proud of her observation skills while she gave me a confident smile. "Okaasan, as you can see, Ryouta-nii obviously likes Yuki-nee and he keeps looking at Yuki-nee with googly eyes, and Ryouta-nii is using his charm on her to win her over, but it seems like Yuki-nee is oblivious to her feelings. Right now, they are at a standstill in their relationship, maybe being stuck in the friend zone!" Mirai said over confidently, looking like she was waiting to hear my opinion on her recent observation.

I then smiled widely at my daughter, proud that she made a keen observation. "Well done, Mirai! I know you got your skills from me, but you exceed my expectations!" I said, as I started clapping at my daughter's skill. "Now, now Mirai! We have to find a way to set them up!"

Mirai then looked at her me with a confused look, "Mama, there is no need to interfere! Let fate do its magic!" Mirai said with a gleam through her eyes.

_I really have to decrease the shojo manga she reads and the Korean love dramas..._I thought, as I continued to look at the young couple until I heard my son say something.

"Yosh! I'll make dinner for you Shirayuki! Just you wait!" Ryouta said with enthusiasm, while he stood up and started to roll up his sleeves.

_Crap!? I have to hurry and make dinner!_ I then ran into the kitchen, to see if I could make something for tonight's dinner.

"Wait!? Isn't your mom making dinner now?" I heard Shirayuki said, as I hurried to try to prepare something. "And you're sick Kise-kun! What am I going to do with you Kise..." I could see Shirayuki sigh, as she stood up and placed Kise back on his seat. "Did you drink your medicine yet?" Shirayuki said with concern. _Awww...they're so cute! They're acting like a newlywed couple!_

I then saw my daughter continue to spy on them, and I signaled her to give the two some space, seeing me, Mirai pouted and walked upstairs to her room. _She really has to stop being so absorbed with love!_

"Not yet..." I could hear my son say quietly. I peeked into the living room to see that they were having a moment. Shirayuki had her forehead on Ryouta's forehead, both were blushing...and it is too cute for words!

"You're still really hot...wait a minute." Shirayuki said quietly, as she stood up. "I'm going to ask Kasumi-san if she has some medicine." Shirayuki then started to head towards the kitchen, indicating that I had to go back to cooking.

I then rushed back towards the chopping block I placed on the counter, and started to chop some carrots. _Act natural Kasumi...you didn't see anything...you are a normal mom...cooking...curry!? Curry for dinner today! _"Kasumi-san..." Hearing my name, I turned to see my future daughter-in-law standing behind me.

"Yes Yuki-chan, do you need anything?" I said while giving her a smile.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any cold medicine? Kis-, no, I mean Ryouta-kun is sick...so I was wondering if you had any medicine for him." Shirayuki said, with a concerned look in her eyes. _She's so worried about Ryouta...I guess I should give them some time for themselves..._I then thought of an ingenious plan to get them to start moving along in their relationship.

"Oh, yes...I have some medicine over here..." I went to a cabinet and gotten the cold medicine. I put it on a tray, and gotten a glass of water and gave it to Shirayuki. "Yuki-chan...Ryouta must be uncomfortable to stay in the living room while he is sick, so can you lead him to his room and give him the medicine." _Wahh...I must be a genius! _I thought, while giving Shirayuki a polite smile.

"Oh, okay then...thank you Kasumi-san." Shirayuki then smiled at me, and gave me a small bow. Her actions making me gush. _Wow...She's the perfect daughter-in-law! Kind, polite, and is probably able to handle my idiotic son! No wonder Ryouta likes this girl! _Shirayuki then walked away, holding the tray, heading to where Ryouta was. _Fighting! _I put my hand in a fist pump, and hoped for a step up in their relationship, then I went back to making the curry.

_What kind of curry should I make today? _I thought, as I started to hum a small tune in my head.

**Kise's P.O.V.**

I saw Shirayuki walk into the kitchen to ask okaasan for some medicine. _Shirayuki's inside of my house, taking care of me..._I then thought for a while, and started to get really flustered and excited. _This is a miracle! Shirayuki is taking care of me! Thank the gods for sending me this miracle!_

"Kise-kun..."

I turned my head to see this very angel before my eyes, holding a tray of cold medicine, with a worried look in her face, as she casually walked to me.

"Kasumi-san said that I had to take you to your room." Shirayuki then looked at me with more worry in her eyes, making my heart skip a beat. "I'm really sorry though, it's my fault that you're sick..."

Seeing how cute she was, I couldn't help but look away. _Stop being so cute Shirayuki! I want to grab your petite body and wrap my arms around your small waist! But wait!? Shirayuki has to take me to my room!? What are you doing okaasan? _I then looked at her face, and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault Shirayuki!" I then tried my best to look better. "See! I'm alright! You don't have to worry about me so much! You're helping me enough! Just help me up to my room." I said, as I stood up. Trying my best to act happy, so that I wouldn't make her worry.

"Yeah!" Shirayuki said with a smile, as she stood up in front of me. Shirayuki then had her arm around my arm.

Seeing her do this sudden action, surprised me. "What are you doing Shirayuki!?" I yelled frantically, as she started to let out a small giggle.

"I'm helping you up to your room..." She then looked at me with a small smile and a tilt on the head. "You're really weird Kise..."

I couldn't help but smile at her small comment. I then laughed a small laugh, and looked deep into her icy blue eyes. "I really am weird after all..."

Shirayuki then led me upstairs, as I directed her to where my room was, finally arriving at our destination; Shirayuki opened the door into my room. I saw a surprised look in her face, as her eyes darted around my room. Shirayuki then looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Your room is actually very simple!" Hearing her comment, it was actually very true. Most people think that since I am a model, I would be very stylish and chic. My ex-girlfriends who would actually been inside my room would always be very surprised, hoping to see that my room would look modern, looking as if I lived in a high-rise apartment room, but to be disappointed to see that it was bare and minimal, with the essential furniture like my bed or desk.

Knowing this past fact about my ex-girlfriends and my room, I looked to see some kind of reaction was on Shirayuki's face, but to my surprised, I couldn't find any sign of shock in her face. _Is there something wrong with my room? Girls usually leave right after thinking that I have nothing to give them, assuming that I was rich, living in a fancy house and such._

"Your room suits you Kise-kun!" Shirayuki said, as she started to explore my room, looking at the basketball and fashion magazines I had all around my room. "You still should tidy up a bit more..." Shirayuki said with a small smile, as she started to pick up my magazines, and neatly put them on my desk. Doing that, she turned around, and looked at me directly in my eyes. "Kise-kun! I'm going to go back downstairs! So in the meantime, change okay, you can't rest wearing your school uniform!"

Seeing at how much she is taking care of me, I couldn't help but give out a smile, and pull her into my arms. "Do you want to help me change?" I whispered into her ears, as I saw her face start to turn a deep shade of crimson, and her body start to warm up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! CHANGE BY YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE! Shirayuki shrieked, as she stood there blushing, and she started to flail in my arms.

Seeing her all flustered in my arms, I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm joking!" I said, as I let her go, to see her fall to her knees, looking up at me with a red face.

"You pervert..." Shirayuki whispered, as she sat there pouting and started to mumble some words that I could barely catch. "Kise-kun is a huge idiot...pervert...just change by yourself...I'll break your arm...I don't need to help you..." Shirayuki mumbled with an embarrassed look in her face.

_I love seeing Shirayuki's blushing face...it's too cute. Maybe I should tease her some more. _I then bent down to my knees until I was at her eye level. "What did you say Shirayuki? Kise-kun is a pervert, just change and I'll help you? Is that what you said?" I said with a teasing voice, as I see her look at me with even more surprise.

"Y-you...!" Shirayuki yelled, as she abruptly stood up and pointed at me. "Don't edit my words like that! You can't just copy and paste it! This isn't some word scramble!" Shirayuki yelled at me, as she started to redder and redder. _Is she getting redder because she is embarrassed or angry? __I should seriously stop teasing her... but it's too cute at times. But if I keep teasing her she won't think that I'm serious about her... gotta act serious now! I have to be honest with Shirayuki, or she isnt going to get it. Think like Midorimacchi! Be serious!_

I then stood up, giving her my best smile, but I was laughing so hard it was hard to smile like I was serious. "Hai, hai... Sorry to tease you Shirayuki." I then patted her head, as softly as I could, seeing that Shirayuki was starting to calm down, seeing her look down, and being quiet, was new to me. This was the first time that I seen her so vulnerable. _Woah...her hair is so soft. Wait!? I can't get distracted! _"You know it's your fault that I tease you, y'know..."

"How's it my fault..." Shirayuki said quietly, not looking up at me. "You're the idiot for letting me affect you..."

Hearing her comment just made me want to kiss her. Seeing that she was all embarrassed means that I mean something to her right? "Well it's not my fault you're so cute." I said with honesty, as I tried to hide the embarrassment that was shown on my face.

Shirayuki hearing this, started to get all flustered. "Wha-..."

"Everything you are doing is affecting me!" I said, not realizing my voice was getting louder. "The way you look-"

"Wait!? Kise-kun-" Shirayuki said as she tried to understand what I was saying.

"The way you look at me when you smile, your laugh that sounds like a bell, the warmth in your icy blue eyes when you scold me, your kind personality, the way you care about me when I was sick, your kind gestures of getting me coffee and putting your scarf around my neck, the warmth of your shoulder when I was sleeping, the way you cuss when you are flustered or nervous, the way you are able to put up with me and my fans with a smile, the way you are able to have fun with my family-" I then stopped, looking at her face with a smile. "Everything...those are the things I have learned about you in the past 3 hours." I looked up into her eyes, pulling her closer to me, as I gently pulled her hand.

"I've only known you for 3 hours, but I feel as if I have known you forever..." I said as I started to intertwine our fingers together. "There is something I have to say and I-"

SLAM! The door suddenly slammed open to reveal that it was Mirai.

"Ryouta-nii! Yuki-nee! It's time to eat-" Mirai was saying, until she saw her blushing older brother and a red Yuki-nee holding hands, as she could feel the nervous tension in the air as the two let go. "Wahhh...sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready...unless I was interrupting something important..." Mirai said with a sly smile on her face.

Shirayuki looked so flustered. " No...you weren't interrupting anything Mirai-chan." I could see that Shirayuki was really red. _She can sense that I was confessing...maybe she can take me seriously now._

"Yeah Mirai! Nothing's happening." I then looked at Shirayuki. "We'll finish the conversation after dinner okay..." I said to Shirayuki as I gave her a smile.

"Mmm..." Shirayuki said as she started to calm down, and turn into a light shade of pink. She then looked at me. "Finish changing first, and then come down to eat!" Shirayuki said as she hurried down the stairs, leaving me and Mirai.

I then sighed, and did a face palm. _What the hell is up with me...never once in my life have I ever confessed to a girl...in my 16 years of life I have never confessed to a girl...isn't that weird? I have gotten a ton of confessions from a bunch of girls, but this is the first time I have fallen for someone, and hard too. _I was too wrapped up in my thought to see my little sister smile at me, Finally noticing this, I said, "What?"

"You really like Yuki-nee don't you Ryouta-nii? Wait! You don't like her...you love her!" Mirai said as she started to spin around until she stopped with her arms behind her back. Giving me a happy smile.

I just stared at her with shock! I knew she was in the stage of watching Korean dramas and shojo manga, but this is too much! _Mom was right when she said Mirai had a love radar... _"Shut up..." Was all I could say, as I was trying to hide my blushing face.

"Just to say Ryouta-nii...Yuki-nee really likes you." Mirai said, her statement perking my interest.

"What!? Are you sure?" I said frantically, as I tried to get some more answers from my wise little sister. "You really think she likes me..."

"Yup!" Mirai said as she gave me a confident smile, as she gave me some more love advice. "Yuki-nee really likes you!" Mirai said, emphasizing the really. "I think she doesn't know how she feels though...so as my great, awesome, big bro you are...you gotta man up and lead the way, okay?" Mirai ordered me, as she started to leave my room. "Just man up and confess! Sorry I interrupted your moment with Yuki-nee, Ryouta-nii, but you have to confess! We're eating curry tonight!" Mirai yelled as she headed down the stairs.

I stood there, deep in thought. _Confess huh...but you were the one interrupting me Mirai!_ I thought as I took off Shirayuki's scarf and my gray blazer. Putting it onto my bed, then I remembered Shirayuki's confession:_  
_

"It's weird...I just have a weird feeling in my chest every time I'm with you Kise...it's so fun to hang out with you, but when those girls were staring at you Kise-kun and when those girls would ask you for an autograph and picture...I know I don't have a right to act like this...but I feel very upset." Shirayuki then turned to face Kise. "Why do I feel this way? This feeling is so foreign..." I remembered her sudden confession.

_Just gotta be straight out...tell her my feelings... _I then started to unbutton my shirt, revealing my six-pack. ( yeah...Kise has a six-pack! ) I then put on a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. _Do I even really like Shirayuki? I then remembered her smiling face and adorable laugh. _Thinking of Shirayuki, I couldn't help but blush._ But does she really like me? She doesn't really show it... _I then remembered all the time she has yelled at me, called me an idiot, cussed me out a few times, and would occasionally giving me pain by pulling my cheeks, or hitting me with her bag.

I headed down the stairs, and went to the kitchen to see something that surprised me. There stood Shirayuki, standing next to okaasan, helping her make the curry...and she was wearing an apron! The sight of Shirayuki wearing an apron just made me want to get a nose bleed, it was so cute! _Thank you god for letting me see this sight!_

Shirayuki turned around to get some more plates, seeing me, she had surprise in her face then it turned to embarrassment. "Ahhh, Kise-kun...it's umm...time to eat." Shirayuki mumbled, while she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks..." I said, as I slid open a chair and sat down on a table in the dining room, watching Shirayuki pour the curry on my plate. I was still awestruck by how cute she looked, I unconsciously said out loud, "You look good in your apron Shirayuki..."

Shirayuki stopped what she was doing, I could see her tense up, and she turned around and headed into the dining room and put the curry in front of me. "Thanks...she mumbled, revealing a tint of pink on her face, as she quickly turned around, and went into the kitchen to get some more curry.

I _really want you as my girlfriend though..._ I thought, as I started to eat. "Itadakimasu..."

Shirayuki was in front of the pot of curry, stirring the mixture, but her head was preoccupied with some thoughts in her head, but she looked like she was in a daze.

_I feel so at peace when I'm with Kise...it's fun! But what did Kise mean earlier when he said this is not friendship? I do want to be friends...but is this not friendship like Kise said? Ugh...why can't Kise explain what he means? Do I really want to be friends with him though...if I could describe Kise, he would be an idiot, arrogant, weirdo, a bit of a playboy, harasser, kind, carefree, flamboyant, gets along with everybody, easygoing, beautiful golden eyes, nice smile, warm, muscular, handsome-...Wait!? Why did I say handsome. He is handsome though_...

Shirayuki then took a glace at Kise, and turned a light shade of red, she sat down with her plate of curry. "Itadakimasu..." Shirayuki said, as she put her hands together and started to eat.

**Normal P.O.V.**

While the two awkward teenagers were eating in silence, Kasumi and Mirai had a little conversation.

"What happened?" Kasumi whispered with concern and curiosity, feeling the tension between the two, while she was stirring up the curry.

"Ahhhh...well okaasan, I accidentally interrupted the two when they were having a moment in Ryouta-nii's room." Mirai whispered to her mother, as she started to put more rice on some plates.

"What!? They were having a moment what kind of moment? Was Ryouta harassing Yuki-chan?!" Kasumi whispered with curiosity and anger, if he was taking advantage of the girl.

"No, no, okaasan...Ryouta-nii was just about to confess to Yuki-nee! Well I heard some of his confession and it was soo sweet!" Mirai gushed, as she started to tell her mother about the things that Kise said that he fell in love with about Shirayuki.

"Awwwwwww...that's so cute! I never thought that Ryouta could be so romantic!" Kasumi said, as she and Mirai started gushing over the two. Until they were interrupted by one of the two who they were just gushing about.

"Umm...Kasumi-san?" Shirayuki said, which surprised both Kasumi and Mirai.

"Yes Yuki-chan? Is there anything that you need?" Kasumi said, while she was giving her a smile. _Phew, what would happen if she had heard us?_

Shirayuki gave Kasumi a warm smile. "Why don't you go eat Kasumi-san? You prepared the curry, so I can help out while you eat." Shirayuki then patted Mirai's head. "You go eat too Mirai! aren't you hungry?" Shirayuki said, as she started to head over to the sink. "I'll help out!"

"Well, I'll go eat then!" Mirai said as she grabbed a plate of curry, then she turned around to face Shirayuki. "But after you're done Yuki-nee, let's play! Okay?"

"Yeah!" Shirayuki said as she smiled at Mirai. "We'll have lots of fun!"

Kasumi was surprised and happy by Shirayuki's words. _My, Yuki-chan is such a sweet girl_. "You don't have to Yuki-chan! You're a guest after all!"

Shirayuki grabbed a sponge and turned on the water, and she turned around to face Kasumi. "I know I'm a guest, and I don't have to help, but I want to help!" Shirayuki said as she started to wash the dishes. "You're hungry right Kasumi-san?" Shirayuki said, as they could hear Kasumi's stomach growl.

There was quiet between the two, until they bursted out laughing.

"Yuki-chan! You're the best girlfriend Ryouta can have!" Kasumi squealed as she suddenly hugged Shirayuki from behind.

"KYAAAHHH!" Shirayuki squealed as Kasumi started tickling her sides, making her laugh "St-stop it Ka-Ka-Kasumi-san!" Shirayuki tried to say, while she tried to contain her laughter. "If-if you k-keep t-t-tickling me Kasumi-s-san, th-there might-t be an a-acc-accident!" Shirayuki giggled out.

And there was an accident, while Kasumi was tickling Shirayuki, Shirayuki's hand accidentally hit the sink lever, making the water spray out at maximum force. soaking Shirayuki head to toe with water and soap suds.

Kasumi was surprised, and felt a little apologetic, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Yuki-chan y-you look so funny!" Kasumi giggled, while she was trying to hide her laughter.

"Kasumi-san!" Shirayuki pouted, but she wasn't really upset. _I'm all wet...it's cold. _"ACHOO!" Shirayuki sneezed, as she started to rub her nose.

"Ah! You must be cold, wearing those wet clothes! Why don't I give you a change of clothes, and you can go take a bath!" Kasumi said with concern as she started to head upstairs.

"Is it alright though?" Shirayuki said, while looking concerned if she was a bother.

Kasumi gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright! It was my fault you got wet after all." Kasumi said as she headed upstairs. "Wait in the dining room okay!"

"Okay..." Shirayuki said as she walked into the dining room. Receiving surprised looks from Kise and Mirai.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kise yelled, as he ran to the closet to get a towel, grabbing one and putting it on Shirayuki's head, and he started to help Shirayuki dry her hair.

"Wah! You don't have to help me dry my hair Kise! I can do it myself!" Shirayuki whined, as she tried to grab the towel in Kise's hand.

"No!" Kise said as he continued to dry her hair. "Just tell me what happened..."

"Yeah! Tell us what happened Yuki-nee!" Mirai said, as she continued to stare at the two with awestruck eyes.

Shirayuki looked at the two and sighed, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere if she continue to complain, so she gave in and told them. "Well...I told Kasumi-san that I would wash the dishes, and I think she was happy that I was the best girlfriend you could have...but I'm not really your girlfriend, but then she hugged me, then tickled me, and then this." She pointed at her wet clothes.

"That explains it." Kise said as he smiled. "All done! Your hair is somewhat dry now, so you won't get sick. Who's going to take care of me, if you're sick Shirayuki?" Kise said, while giving her a teasing smile.

"!" Shirayuki grabbed the towel from Kise's hand, and started to dry her hair again. "Idiot..." Shirayuki mumbled as she continued to dry her hair.

"I'll dry your hair for you Shirayuki!" Kise whined as he grabbed the towel back, and started to dry her hair again. "Your hair is really soft..." Kise said while giving Shirayuki a warm smile, making her blush.

Kasumi walked in with a change of clothes. "Yuki-chan! I got you a change of my clothes if that's all right!" She then noticed the two standing there, having a moment. "Ehhh...when did you two started acting like a newlywed couple?" Kasumi said while giving the blushing teenagers a sly smile.

"WE AREN'T EVEN A COUPLE!" Kise and Shirayuki said in unison.

"Oh, is that so?" Kasumi said, while she sighed, then she looked up at Shirayuki and gave her a smile. "I already turned on the water, so it's already warm, just go right in okay Yuki-chan."

"Okay, thank you for the change of clothes Kasumi-san." Shirayuki said, while taking the clothes, while she did a small bow, and headed upstairs.

Kasumi then turned to Kise and elbowed him. "Awww...I didn't know you were so romantic Ryouta!"

Kise looked at his mother with shock. "Okaasan!? What the heck?"

"You like her right? I just wanted things to move along..." Kasumi said knowingly.

Kise looked at his mother in frustration. "You don't have to help okaasan! I can win her heart myself!" Kise said confidently.

"That sounds like a line straight from a shojo manga!" Mirai said, as she continued to eat her curry. "Yummy!"

Kise then sighed, thinking that the girls in his family were all weirdos. _The women in this family are so weird..._ Kise then went outside to clear his thoughts. He grabbed a jacket, opened the door and went to the playground that was right next to his house. Kise sat down on a swing and stared at the sky. _It's starting to snow even harder... white snow... _The thought of the snow, it made Kise remember the childish smile on Shirayuki's face when she was playing in the snow. _Should I even confess? _Kise started to question himself, pondering in it was the right thing to do. _I never confessed to someone before...what if Shirayuki rejects me? _Kise started to think of the worst case scenarios that could happen.

"AHHHH! I don't know what to do!" After Kise had his little freak out, he started to calm down, until he heard a voice.

"What don't you know what to do?"

Kise turned to the sound of the voice. To see that Shirayuki opened the bathroom window, staring at him from above. ( fully clothed of course. )

Shirayuki gave him a warm smile. "Come back inside! You'll get sicker if you stay out in the snow!" Shirayuki said, as she waved at Kise, to come inside.

Kise looked up at his the one he was thinking about and smiled. "I'll come back in soon okay!"

"Okay! Just make sure you don't get even sicker! Who's going to be the one who takes care of you?" Shirayuki said, as she closed the window.

Kise continued to stare up at the lit bathroom window. _What do I have to be afraid of...it's Shirayuki after all. Even if she rejects me, I'll keep trying until she says yes!" _Kise stood up from the swing, and headed back inside. _I do like her after all... _Kise thought, as he closed the door, while the snow started to fall harder and faster.

**DONE! That took me awhile to write! I had writer's block in this chapter! I didn't know what to do when they invited Shirayuki inside of their house! I don't know why, but I feel that Kise is a bit OOC! If he is, tell me ways to improve okay! Thanks for the help! Please comment and review if you have a way for me to fix a bit of his OOC-ness, cause I think Kise is! Help if there is OOC-ness and normal grammar mistakes! And thanks for reading this far! *Someone commented that Kise had two older sisters! SO I'M GOING TO CORRECT THAT IN MY CHAPTERS! THX! Check in chapter 5***


	7. Chapter 7

**Kise's P.O.V.**

-The Kise Household-

* * *

I walked inside the house after I cleared my thoughts. As I walked inside, I saw Shirayuki and Mirai sitting in the middle of the living room, talking about shojo manga and female stuff I guess.

"No, no, no, Yuki-nee! In Ouran Host Club, Haruhi ended up with Tamaki!" Mirai said in a knowingly tone as Shirayuki looked at her with surprise "You must have lived in America for too long if you didn't know that!"

"Really? Well in America, the last volume didn't come out yet...so I couldn't read it!" Shirayuki said with a sigh, as she crossed her arms. "I always knew Haruhi would end up with Tamaki...but I feel so bad for Hikaru..." Shirayuki said, looking deep with thought.

"No way! TamakixHaruhi forever!" Mirai said, as she stood up. "Wait a bit Yuki-nee, I'm going to get the last volume okay! You can borrow it!" Mirai said as she ran up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Shirayuki yelled after her, as she stood up and sat on the couch.

"Yeah!" Mirai hollered back, making a commotion in her room.

As she sat down, I noticed something that surprised me, she looks absolutely beautiful. Her long, straight orange locks were flowing to her back, sticking to her skin, wet from the bath. What amazed me the most was what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of white shorts that was okaasan's, (She wears it when she works out) and a huge blue t-shirt that reached a little above her thighs that said Kaijou Basketball Team... _KAIJOU BASKETBALL TEAM!?_

"What are you wearing Shirayuki..." I asked with a bit of caution, embarrassed that she was wearing my t-shirt.

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing Kise-kun?" Shirayuki said with a bit of concern in her voice, as she stood up to face me. "Is it weird? Do you not want me to wear your family's clothes?"

"No, no, Shirayuki you look good!" I said as I tried to calm down her worry, and placed her back in her seat, and I sat down next to her.

Shirayuki beamed, and gave me a huge smile. "Thanks Kise-kun" She said with a tint of blush on her face. "I was worried if I did anything wrong..."

"No problem..." I said, with a smile on my face. There was a warm, comforting atmosphere, until Mirai interrupted us again.

"Yuki-nee! I found the last volume! You can return it anyti-..." Mirai paused, she started to stare at me, and then looked at me with an annoyed glare. "Ryouta-nii! I know you want to stick next to Yuki-nee and be all lovey-dovey all the time, but it's my time with Yuki-nee right now!" Mirai pouted, as she sat in between Shirayuki and I.

"Mirai!" I said with surprise. "I don't hang around her all the time..." I then looked away, hoping that Shirayuki didn't notice the blush on my face.

All of the sudden, Shirayuki started laughing. Surprised at her laughter, I asked her, "Why are you laughing Shirayuki?!"

When she finally stopped laughing she said, "Well you two are so alike...being siblings and all." Shirayuki said, trying to hide her giggles.

"What!? How are we alike?" Mirai and I shouted in unison, making Shirayuki giggle.

"Well if I started listing your similarities...then I would say your personality I guess..." Shirayuki said as she put a finger on her lips, deep in thought. "Your looks too! But overall, it's how you both are so lively and bubbly.

"Well you're totally wrong Yuki-nee! I'm not some flirty weirdo like my brother!" Mirai said as she gave Shirayuki a small pout and she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean flirty weirdo!? What do you mean by that Mirai?!" I yelled at my younger sister questionably, as I glanced at Shirayuki to see any reaction in her face...I saw her look at me as if she was looking down on me.

"Ehhh...Kise-kun is a bit of a playboy huh..." Shirayuki said with a monotone voice as she glanced at me with a hard stare.

"Wrong! I'm not a playboy! You have to believe me Shirayuki!" I said while giving her my best puppy dog eyes so that she would believe me.

"Yeah! Ryouta-nii is a total playboy! There are always girls around him and he is always laughing and playing around with them! Seriously Ryouta-nii is a huge playbo-!?" Mirai said until I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Ahh...Mirai...don't you think you are saying too much!" I said while giving Mirai a look that said, _Shut up Mirai!_

Mirai was struggling in my arms, until she gave in, giving me a look that said, _Fine...but you owe me one Ryouta-nii!_ When she gave me that look, I finally let go.

"Mirai has a big mouth! Don't believe what she says Shirayuki!" I said, while trying to convince Shirayuki that I wasn't some player.

Mirai gave me a angry glare, "You're lucky I'm not telling Yuki-nee any of your secrets..." Mirai mumbled, until she looked at Shirayuki again with a smile. "So Yuki-nee tell more about yourself!" Mirai said while giving some pleading eyes towards Shirayuki, making her sweat drop.

_Ahhh...thank god Mirai changed the conversation..._ I thought, sighing with relief.

"Ahhhh...how do I start..." Shirayuki said while she continued to think about what to say.

"How about we do some girl talk! We can get to know each other and talk about our secrets!" Mirai said excitedly. She turned towards me and motioned me that I should leave the room.

I sighed at her, but I then stood up and headed out of the living room. _Ahhhh...I want to hear some of Shirayuki's girl talk...but gotta give them some privacy._ I headed up the stairs into my room. _I gotta get some information out of Mirai later..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mirai was talking animatedly with Shirayuki about clothing, shojo manga, and her Korean dramas, until Mirai brought up an awkward subject.

"Soo...Yuki-nee...do you have a boyfriend?" Mirai asked, she gave Shirayuki a sly smile, making Shirayuki blush.

"W-what are you talking about Mirai-chan!? Aren't you too young for that kind of stuff?" Shirayuki said quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ehhh...nobody's too young to understand about love! Besides, I'm 12 years old!" Mirai said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I even have a boyfriend..." Mirai mumbled while looking at the air with a dreamy look.

Shirayuki looked at Mirai with surprise. _I knew Mirai was cute, but I didn't know she had a boyfriend!? Kids these days grow up so fast...Mirai's 12? She looks like she was 8!? _"You have a boyfriend Mirai!? Ehhh...you look like you are 8 years old Mirai-chan."Shirayuki said with a sly smile. "Tell me all of the details! Don't try to avoid the subject now! We are having a girl talk!"

Mirai was blushing really hard, mumbling about her current love life. "I'M 12 YUKI-NEE! You're the type to say something before you think Yuki-nee!"

"Sorry for my honest thoughts! But go on..." Shirayuki said, trying to press on the conversation about Mirai's boyfriend.

"But ummmm...I met Shu-kun last year, we had the same class, and we were desk neighbors."

"Awww...that's so cute!" Shirayuki said as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Ha ha ha..." Mirai laughed awkwardly, as she was blushing and rubbing the back of her head. "This is so embarrassing...but I was a really quiet student. I didn't know anybody in my class and people were always nervous when they were talking to me, and would avoid me."

_No wonder...usually if you have a class with a quiet, pretty girl, you would keep a distance._ "It's probably because you're so cute Mirai-chan, a quiet bishoujo is a dangerous combo." Shirayuki said in a teasing tone, poking Mirai's cheek.

Mirai turned red, and started to deny Shirayuki's statement. "I'm not that cute! there are other girls cuter than me...like you Yuki-nee...you're so beautiful..." Mirai said quietly.

Now it was time for Shirayuki to blush and start to deny. "Well I'm not that cute...I get hit on a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm beautiful or anything..." Shirayuki then gave Mirai a small smile and started to pet her head. "But I know you're cute Mirai-chan! You look like a doll! You're from the Kise family after all...look at your brother...he's very handsome..." Shirayuki said confidentially, then blushed, noticing what she just said. "Ahh...scratch the last part!"

"A-ha! You do like Ryouta-nii after all!" Mirai said with a confident smile.

"Never mind that!" Shirayuki said, while she waving her hands quickly in denial. "Tell me more about you and Shu-kun!" Shirayuki said, changing the subject.

"W-what!?" Mirai was quiet for awhile, cursing at the fact that they were back on the subject about her love life. Mirai looked at Shirayuki. "Fine...but we are talking about your love life next Yuki-nee! No ifs or buts!"

"Alright...but tell me more please!" Shirayuki said with curiosity.

"Well...I was a quiet girl and people would avoid me, except for Shu-kun..." Mirai said, having a warm smile and a tint of blush on her face. "Shu-kun would always tell me good morning, I was too nervous to say anything back, but I would always mumble it back. Making him smile..." Mirai said as she started to wrap her arms around her knees.

"Well you see Yuki-nee, Shu-kun is an idiot! He would always forget his textbooks, and he would fall asleep in class, copying from my notes later...from then on we started to talk a lot!" Mirai gave Shirayuki a smile. _She's soo cute!_ _I just want to hug Mirai-chan right now!_

"Since then, our desks would always be pushed together! Since Shu-kun would forget his textbook everyday. We would write secret notes to each other...and eat lunch together. I became good friends with Shu-kun's friends! So I was never lonely! Since then, he would walk me home everyday, talking about JUMP or maybe class...but then one morning we walked to class together, and on the chalkboard was "Aikawa Shu + Kise Mirai= Together Forever!" Everybody was picking on me and Shu-kun, saying that we should get married, Shu-kun has cooties, and that kind of stuff...I was so embarrassed." Mirai mumbled quietly, remembering that incident.

"If anyone ever picks on you Mirai-chan, give me a call and I'll beat the crap outta them!" Shirayuki said with a dangerous tone, showing that she was serious.

Mirai looked at Shirayuki, and frantically waved her hand. "No Yuki-nee! You can't do that! You are acting just like Ryouta-nii! Being protective and all!"

Shirayuki frowned and crossed her legs, "Fine! But tell me if anything's bothering you okay!" Shirayuki said with concern on her face.

Mirai started giggling. "Alright Yuki-nee! I will! But to continue my story, people were picking on us, but Shu-kun did something amazing! Can you guess what it was Yuki-nee?"

"Did he beat the crap outta them?" Shirayuki said, nodding her head with agreement, confident that it was the right answer.

"Stop with the violence Yuki-nee! Shu-kun would never do that!" Mirai said as she pouted.

"Okay..." Shirayuki mumbled, disappointed that violence wasn't the answer. Shirayuki glanced at Mirai. "Continue please..."

Mirai smiled, happy with the fact that Shirayuki agreed with her that violence wasn't the answer. "Well to continue...Shu-chan said something amazing! He said, So what? I like Mirai. Gotta problem with that? He was soo cool!" Mirai said excitedly, remembering his lines. The boys in the class were saying stuff like ewww, gross, and that kind of stuff. The girls were gushing, but some of them were mad at me because Shu liked me." Mirai gave a in-you-face look, while thinking about all of the jealous girls.

"Girls can be scary sometimes..." Shirayuki said, remembering about Kise's fan girls. Shirayuki shuddered at the thought.

"Well after that, Shu-kun said that all the boys have to grow up, and that they'll never get a girlfriend if they act that way...Shu-kun even called me his girlfriend at that time!" Mirai started gushing at the thought.

Shirayuki started giggling at what Mirai just said. "I should meet Shu-kun sometime, he seems like a good boy. He's so right though!" Shirayuki said, trying to hold her giggles. "If you are a jerk when you're a kid, you'll never get a girlfriend."

Mirai started to nod her head quickly. "Right? But then after he said all of those cool lines, he grabbed my hand and took me outside! He said that he was sorry if I was bothered about his confession, but I told him that it wasn't a bother because I was so happy! And that was when we started to go out, isn't Shu-kun cool?"

"Yup, the coolest!" Shirayuki said, while she tried to calm Mirai down from her fan-girling.

"Ah! You want to know something surprising about Shu-kun? I was so mad and happy when Shu-kun told me this though!" Mirai then looked at Shirayuki with a you-can't-believe-this look.

"When we were walking home one day, Shu-kun told me that when he first started to talk with me, he forgets his textbooks on purpose! He also said that he fell asleep during class, so that he could talk to me about the lessons. He never needed the notes in the beginning! Shu-kun is actually super smart! He memorized everything that was in the textbooks, and that he can remember everything he sees!" Mirai looked at Shirayuki with disbelief. "Shu-kun is a genius! But he lied to me about his textbooks and notes! I was so mad when he told me at first...I gave him the silent treatment for a week, but I forgave him later when he told me that he just wanted to get to know me better...Shu-kun is still the coolest though!"

Shirayuki then sighed. "If only if all guys are as cool as Shu-kun..."

Mirai smiled. "If only, right Yuki-nee? Shu-kun is perfect! I hope we are together forever!" Mirai then pulled Shirayuki's hands, holding them together. "Oh! But don't tell Ryouta-nii about Shu-kun though!" Mirai had a nervous look in her eyes. "If Ryouta-nii found out that I have a boyfriend, he will interrogate Shu-kun for hours! Or maybe even killing him!"

Shirayuki then gave Mirai a reassuring smile. "I won't say anything to Kis- Ryouta-kun. We're having girl talk right? Everything is confidential!"

"Arigatou Yuki-nee! You're the best!" Mirai then leaped it to Shirayuki's arms, giving her a hug.

Shirayuki then lifted her pinky, and wrapped it around Mirai's pinky. Shirayuki started to sing.

"Pinky promise  
If you tell a lie  
I'll make you drink a thousand needles  
Now pinky promise made!"

Shirayuki then stopped singing. "Now seal it with a kiss! Chu!" Shirayuki then connected their thumbs together, and unwrapped their fingers. "It's a promise!" Shirayuki said while giving Mirai a smile.

"Now that the promise is made...let's talk about your love life now Yuki-nee!" Mirai said, giving Shirayuki a you-can't-escape look. "I fulfilled my side of the deal...so spit it out Yuki-nee! All details please!"

"I got it! I'll tell you everything okay! Let me think about it for awhile..." Shirayuki said, deep in thought.

**Shirayuki's P.O.V.**

_I was deep in thought. Wondering what I could say to a 12 year old girl about my bleak love life. I have never been in a relationship...I have many guy friends...but never really been with anybody. What can I say? Ahhhh! I have nothing to say! I was always the mediator when my friends were in a relationships, that's why my friends call me a cynic! __I don't care if I get a boyfriend...all the guys who hit on me are all the same. All about my looks or body, they don't care about what I want...wait? Is that why I'm called a cynic?_

I glanced at Mirai, she looked like she was expecting an answer from me. I sighed, "Well you see Mirai, I don't really have a love life. My friends have no problems getting boyfriends, but I don't really care if I get one anyway. Boys come and go, they hit on me and all, but I'll never go out with any of the guys that hit on me. Since most of my friends have boyfriends, they come to me, the outsider, asking for advice and that kind of stuff. I listen to all of these problems about their love life, making me feel a little negative about getting a boyfriend." I then looked at Mirai with a sad look in her eyes. "I guess that's why people call me a cynic."

"Cynic? You're a cynic Yuki-nee? You don't seem like a person who hates love though. Mirai said as she suddenly grabbed my hands. "I know you can't be a cynic Yuki-nee! Love is something everybody needs, you will find love Yuki-nee!" Mirai said with a determined look in her face.

I then gave Mirai a warm smile. "Thank you Mirai-chan, but I think love is so unrealistic to me, something foreign I guess." I looked down at the floor. "Love doesn't seem like something I can achieve, I've been loved by my family and friends, but love from a boy that I have feelings for is just impossible."

"I was just like you when I was younger, a really shy person...my mother and father said that I had to experience the world, you know to broaden my horizons. I moved to America when I was 11, my father was a business man, so we lived in L.A. where he worked. At that time I wanted to change myself, I didn't want to hide anymore, so I made friends, improved my grades, and fell in love with basketball because of my older brother, but during that time of self improvement, I didn't have time to learn things like love...it's sad really, but at that time I thought it was unnecessary."

"I used to believe that my knight in a shining armor would show up, but I stopped believing. I used to like this friend of mine when I was in America, we were real close, but one day he told me, "Shirayuki, help me get together with your friend Jenny, I can rely on you right?" I was heartbroken when he said that, sure I was pretty, but that doesn't mean anything if he didn't like me back. Because he said that, I stopped believing, I forgotten how it felt like to be in love. Doki Doki is what they say it feels like in shojo manga, but I'm not sure anymore. Since then, I helped people fall in love. In America I was called the 100% Love Master, it's weird right? I have never really experienced love, but I was called the Master of matchmaking."

I sighed, I looked up to see tears in Mirai's eyes. "!" I also heard a sniff behind the couch. "Why are you crying Kasumi-san?" I said, as I peeked behind the couch to see Kasumi-san bawling.

"B-but yo-your love life is s-s-so sad Yuki-chan..." Kasumi-san stood up and sat next to me. "You will find love okay." Kasumi-san said, finally stopped crying, she then grabbed hands. "Just open your eyes more okay, and pay attention to the people around you, love might be closer then you think." Kasumi-san said while giving me a smile and a wink.

"You'll find your prince Yuki-nee! Don't stop believing, it may seem unlikely, but it's there, you will find someone you will care for...just start believing its a option okay!" Mirai said as she started to wipe the tears on her eyes.

I smiled, thankful that they cared about the love life of a total stranger. "Arigatou Mirai-chan, Kasumi-san, but I'll be fine!" I said trying to give my best smile. "I'll start believing again." I stood up, "Maybe the right guy will show up soon..." I turned to face them, "It's getting late, I should head back home now, thank you for taking such good care of me." I bowed respectfully, and headed towards the stairs. "I'll just say my goodbyes to Ryouta-kun and head home." I started to climb up the stair and headed towards Kise's room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mirai and Kasumi was sitting on the couch together, remembering the conversation they just had with Shirayuki. They were deep in thought, but then at the same time, they looked into each others eyes. Ambition flowed in their eyes.

"We have to get Yuki-nee and Ryouta-nii together! Now that I heard Yuki-nee's love life, I have to get her to start believing in love again!" Mirai said, looking at her mother nod to what she was saying.

"That's right, Yuki-chan deserves love! Everyone does, but to have a sweet, kind, caring, girl as a daughter-in-law, would make my dreams come true! I never usually accept the girls that Ryouta dates, but to find one that is suitable to have my grand kids is a miracle!" Kasumi said with determination, thinking that she would have some cute grand babies soon.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking okaasan?" Mirai said while giving her mother a sly smile.

Kasumi returned her smile. "Yeah Mirai, Yuki-chan is known to be a 100% Love Master, but she hasn't seen my matchmaking skills! I have been a little rusty, since its been years since I set someone up, but I still have my skills."

"I need to practice anyways, and what's better than learning from the master?"Mirai said as she started to crack her knuckles.

In unison they said, "LET THE MATCHMAKING BEGIN!"

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Sorry that it barely has any SHIRAYUKIxKISE, mostly girl talk between the ladies! Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes! I'm a perfectionist after all!**

**NOTE: a cynic is a person who has a negative outlook and believes that people are selfish. Shirayuki is a cynic because she doesn't care for love and believes that love has a negative side, since Shirayuki has experienced the negative side of love. ( Heart-break & unrequited love )**


End file.
